bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Capitol
The Monkey Capitol is the final map unlocked in Bloons TD 6(Zathus' Conception) . This is where the final battle takes place. Before the Bloon Stronghold was raided, Electro himself and a giant fleet of his most powerful bloons set off to the Monkey Capitol. There is no way to access this track outside of the final campaign level. Appearance The Track: There is an enterance on the left that is halfway down the screen horizontally, but makes a dip down to the bottom to the screen about a sixteenth the way out. It then goes right halfway more across the screen, before going up once again and ending at the top of the screen exiting on the right. Other Background Images: There are 0/0 Monkey Villages everywhere where the track is not. They cannot be upgraded and do not boost your towers. They act as the towers' placeable areas. There is no water. IMAGES WOULD BE NICE! Placeholders there for a reason(Anon)---> Conversation If you read the page Electro, The Bloon King , you'd know that there are conversations between the rounds between him and other individuals. These quotes are listed before the said round begins. They are listed below: Round 1- Electro: Why are you even trying? There is no hope for you now. (When you place your first tower on Round 1) Round 7- Electro: I'm surprised you survived that one... (Mentioning the Ceramic camo rush on the previous Round) Round 18- Electro: Get ready for the big one! (First M.O.A.B comes out) Round 20- Electro: There's a shocker. (The lightning bolt strikes happen on that round. Same with 45.) Round 28- Electro: You, the short one! Dart Monkey: Me? Electro: Yeah, you. Just give up, and I might let you live. Dart Monkey: NEVER! Round 29- Electro: Have it your way... Round 45- Electro: Try defending this next rush while your paralyzed. Round 60- Electro: It's a good thing I started mass producing those(mumbling to himself). (Reference to his fathers death, as the first ZOMG comes out on this round). Round 68- Dr. Monkey: Why do you terrorize us so? Electro: For revenge! Dr. Monkey: Revenge for wh- (signal cuts off) Round 75- Electro: WELCOME TO DIE! (As the CHARIOT comes out). Cutscenes Before starting the level, your army of different monkeys are seen running through the gates. watching in horror as different blimps fly over the walls. Monkey citizens stare and point at the armada, running and screaming as the blimps rampage the city. After destroying the CHARIOT on Round 75, another cutscene will occur. Electro will be shown shouting in the control as a red light keeps flashing on and off. Outside, the CHARIOT is shown with the nose of the blimp on fire(the nose is the front), and slowly arcing down toward the ground. Once it crshes, cheers of monkey joy erupt from the city. Shortly after, the remains of the CHARIOT are shown, sparking with electricity. A deep laughter is heard as the ruins burst outward and Electro stands on the track. (After the cutscene ends Round 76 will IMMEDIATELY begin) Finally, after Electro is on his (knees?), he is begging for the monkeys mercy and that he was sorry for his burst of anger. He then explains how he was just upset at how they murdered his father so viciously. Being the kind race of creatures they are, the monkeys forgive him and peace between the two civilizations finally mends the wounds of battle. After that, credits are shown, with images of monkeys and bloons uniting in peace. Images such as: A 0/4 Monkey Apprentice lighting a grill for a group of Red Bloons, or a Green Bloon sitting around a campfire with a group of Dart Monkeys, etc. Others include a Glue Gunner helping Rainbow Bloons with arts and crafts, a M.O.A.B being climbed on by little monkeys, and an Ice Monkey chilling off bloons at the beach. But the final image is mysterious... a black background with two glowing red eyes, with the words... "But one finds chaos within the peace..." in bloodred at the bottom. Category:Tracks